The Comeback
by itsanythingbutregular
Summary: While Nick and Judy are on a date at Mr. Big's newest establishment, Nick's childhood bully comes back into town. When the bully makes a move on Judy, Nick must stand up to the bully. This is a parody of "Self Defeat" by Tyler James Williams.


**THE COMEBACK**

 **Written by Itsanythingbutregular**

 _ **Hey guys! Before I continue with the Zootopia/Arrow/Flash crossover, I wanted to do a quick story for now. This is the story about Nick standing up to his childhood bullies that were Junior Ranger Scouts. I highly recommend listening to Self Defeat by Tyler James Williams for this. Have fun reading!**_

 _ **-Brandon**_

 _During the night, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were on a date together. The establishment was owned by Mr. Big, and was the most popular joint for dancing to so many different genres of music._

"So, what do you think of this, Judy?" Nick asked.

"It's amazing, Nick!" Judy said excitedly as she hugged the fox cop.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Big only let me take you here because I owed him a favor." Nick said.

"What was the favor, slick?" Judy asked.

"I have to serve drinks to all the guests, so I might not get enough free time…" Nick said before Judy jumped on his lap.

"It'll be fine, Nick. Don't let anyone get to you. I'll be waiting right here." Judy replied.

"Sounds good. See you in a few." Nick said to Judy before he gave her a kiss.

Thirty minutes had passed since Nick was serving drinks at the bar. However, he noticed a figure from his past sitting with Judy. It was the woodchuck bully that did not trust Nick to join the Junior Ranger Scouts when he was nine. Nick noticed the bully making playful banter with Judy, to which she tried to move away from the man. He then proceeded to grab her and put her on his lap.

"HEY! Let go of her!" Nick yelled to the woodchuck.

The woodchuck then looked at Nick, recognizing him from when they were both kids.

"Nicholas Wilde. It's been a while. How is it being a crooked cop?" The woodchuck asked.

"It's better than being an untrustworthy fox. You need to leave her alone, Tom. She is my date." Nick said angrily to the woodchuck, now known as Tom.

"Yeah right. (picks up microphone) Hey look everyone, we got a brain to fry, because this fox dude just lost his mind. I'm getting rich off my words but I'm being challenged by revenge of the nerds." Tom said to Nick, out loud to the whole crowd.

Everyone in the establishment, except for Judy, laughed at Nick.

"Dude, your rhymes are not that hot." Nick said to Tom.

Everyone gasped at what Nick had said.

"Yo, Nick, you did not just call me out." Tom said angrily to Nick.

"Well, is that the best you can do? Revenge of the nerds?" Nick asked Tom.

Tom and his friends give a disgusted look to Nick.

"Look, man, you got basic skills, I'll give you that. But… you are not hot with the rhymes." Nick said to Tom.

"Oh, really, Mr. Nerd? So, what are you going to try to say?" Tom asked Nick.

"I can come up with five better ways of how you could have dissed me." Nick replied.

"Five? Please. In your dreams." Tom said to Nick.

"Well, let's get started then. Play the music, DJ!" Nick said.

"Uh-oh! We got ourselves a rapper! Give it up for Nick Wilde!" The DJ shouted out loud to the crowd.

"Go up on stage, Nick. I'm going to enjoy this." Tom said happily to Nick.

"Gladly." Nick replied.

Nick then went up on stage to sing his rap.

" _One. I'm tripping literally, I should be dish washing. 'Cause I got bowlegged knees and often they be crossing. Go ahead and ask my bosses, they'll tell you that I'm clumsy. I'll probably fall into your first so you don't have to punch me."_ Nick rapped.

The crowd cheered, especially Judy, cheered Nick on, while Tom and his friends were giving disgusted looks.

" _Two. I'm vegetarian, so I don't want no beef. You floss expensive jewelry, and I floss my crooked teeth. I used to be a con-artist, my friend was a reverend. Now, I'm a cop and my curfew is eleven."_ Nick kept on rapping as the crowd cheered him on.

"Wow, Tom. He's doing pretty good." One of Tom's friends said.

"Shut up. He's not finished yet." Tom replied angrily.

" _Three. I drive my motorcycle through the streets and wear my helmet proud. Do my reports every night and come here to this rowdy crowd. I signed up for the battle, filled in all the basics. But when they saw it was me, they put me on the wait list."_ Nick rapped.

Some of Tom's friends then began dancing, much to Tom's dismay.

"What are you guys doing?!" Tom asked, shockingly.

"He is the bomb, Tom! Don't be a fool, keep it cool!" One of Tom's friends rhymed.

"Oh, great! You're making rhymes, too. How wonderful." Tom said while he gave a disgusted look.

" _Four. I run from bullies in the streets, I don't know how to fight. I don't throw lefts or rights, I just left and sprinted right. I'm skinny, all scrawny arms and a tiny chest. Shoot, I could hide behind that pole if I just hold my breath."_ Nick rapped.

"Yeah, go Nick!" Judy screamed with excitement.

The rest of Tom's friends went up to the stage and danced while Nick finished the fifth way that Tom could have dissed him.

" _Five. My apron looks like a dress. I should twirl around like a pretty princess. I'm not a bus boy, I'm a waitress. But I can't get the drinks right, taste test! Let me buy another round for your guests. My hands got sweaty and I lost my grip. My shoes don't fit; they're hand me downs. From the Salvation Army right downtown. When I walk into the room, the lights go down. I'm so ugly, mom won't hug me. And that's ten better disses than you. I beat myself, something you couldn't do."_ Nick rapped, finishing the song.

The entire crowd cheered, especially Judy, who was proud for him standing up to his childhood bully.

"This is not over, Nick. I'll see you soon." Tom said angrily as he walked out the door.

Judy then jumped on the stage and kissed Nick on the lips, thanking him.

"Thanks, slick Nick. I knew you could do it." Judy said happily.

"Well, Carrots, I've been waiting to stand up to him for a while now. I can finally find peace." Nick replied to Judy.

The duo then enjoyed the rest of their night together.

THE END

 _ **Well, that's it, guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I will be working on Cross-Culture: Part II soon!**_

 _ **-Brandon**_


End file.
